1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, learning apparatuses and methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, a learning apparatus and method, and a program relating to processing of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of related art, there has been proposed an image converting apparatus that takes an average of a plurality of motion vectors detected from television signals, and that performs a frame interpolation process by using vector data representing the average motion and the television signals. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-121290.)
As another example of related art, there has been proposed a method in which a region with motion and the amount of motion are detected from multiple sub-Nyquist sampling encoding (MUSE) signals and motion vectors, frames or fields are interpolated in consideration of the motion vector between still images of the MUSE signals, classification is performed on the basis of edge data and a pattern of distribution of the levels of neighboring pixels used for interpolation, intra-field or intra-frame interpolation is performed by using coefficient data that has been read, and the still images are combined with moving images by a ratio determined in accordance with the region of motion and the amount of motion. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-172621.)